Los Héroes no Existen
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: La madre de Masahiro le revela una cruda realidad que lo destrozará por completo. Herido, va en busca de su héroe pero una vez más un desgarrador hecho le hará creer que su héroe no es más que un traidor y se verá obligado a buscar ayuda de malas fuentes. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó? ¿Será que Masahiro se deje llevar por el dolor y la desesperación?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! DokuHime-sama ha revivido y desde las cenizas he regresado con yaoi XD me enamoré de Hitorijime my Hero y como hay tan poco sobre esto decidí regresar y escribir un poco :3

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Arii Memeko**

 **\- Lo que venga entre "" son pensamientos de los personajes :D**

Disfruten :D

* * *

-¡Hasta mañana, Setagawa!_Se despedía desde el portón su pequeño amigo, Kensuke.

-Nos vemos, Oshiba_ dijo el rubio. Ese día, como todas las tardes, se había reunido con sus amigos. La cena era preparada por él y todos la disfrutaban con amplias sonrisas. Incluso era consiente que Hasekura amaba su comida, pues Oshiba le comentó que cuando Yunge cocinaba siempre decía "Algo le falta…" pero con la suya comía hasta cuatro platos.

Otra cálida tarde junto a esos chicos, otra tarde con Kousuke-san.

-¿Pasa algo, Masahiro? Estás distraído_ habló Kousuke, quien caminaba junto a Masahiro para acompañarlo a su casa_ Ohh… ¿puede ser que estás pensando en lo mucho que me amas?

-Sí…_ respondió aún en las nubes_ ¡Ah! No, eh… lo que quiero decir…_ Aunque trataba de buscar una excusa las palabras no hicieron falta al ver el rostro sonrojado y sorprendido de Kousuke.

-Tsk… lo único ilegal aquí es que seas tan lindo_ comentó Kouske mientas abrazaba al rubio para que no viera su cara. "Ah… Hasta Kousuke-san puede sentirse apenado. Qué lindo…" pensó Masahiro. Ante esa idea, el joven soltó una risita apenas audible mas no pasó desapercibida por el asesino de osos.

-Oh… ¿Te atreves a burlarte de tu profesor?

-¿¡Ah!? N-No…_ el chico fue incapaz de justificarse pues los labios juguetones de aquel hombre sellaron sus palabras. Era un beso hambriento pero que transmitía una gran calidez a su ser. Normalmente él era el sensato al realizar tales actos en público, sin embargo, sus manos se movieron por instinto y abrazaron el cuello del profesor. Esto alentó al hombre a liberar un poco de la pasión que carga.

Masahiro solo sintió como era acorralado contra la pared mientras que el cuerpo de Kousuke-san se apegaba más y más al suyo. Podía sentir como el hombre que lo besaba se ponía duro y eso le hizo caer en la realidad de que estaban armando una escena en media vía pública.

-K-Kouske-san…alguien podría llegar…

-Es muy tarde. Nadie pasará por acá…

A pesar de afirmar que nadie pasaría, ambos escucharon un vehículo aproximarse por lo que tuvieron que separarse de golpe.

-Ohh…¡pero si son Kou-chan y Masahiro-kun!_ saludó desde el vehículo Hojo, el ex compañero de Kousuke.

-Ho-Hola…_respondió Masahiro algo nervioso.

-… Fingiré que estaban peleando y no te arrestaré, Kou-chan.

-Tsk… eres tan inoportuno_ suspiró el profesor.

-Ajaja. Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Van a alguna parte?

-Llevo a Masahiro a su casa.

-Ehhh pero ya es tan tarde. Vamos, los llevo.

Durante el camino Kousuke-san parecía estar de mal humor, pero después de un rato bromeaba con Hojo-san sobre la hermana de Hasekura. "El humor de Kousuke-san es tan cambiante… aunque es algo divertido."

Ya al frente de mi hogar me despedí de ambos, el día fue agotador por lo que quería darme un baño y dormir. Mamá no había llegado así que asumí que esa noche la pasaría fuera de casa.

Después de la ducha, ordené el desastre que ella dejaba cada mañana y me fui a mi habitación.

A la mañana siguiente me sorprendió no encontrarla en casa aún. Usualmente cuando pasa la noche con algún cliente, llega a primera hora a casa pero esta vez no lo había hecho. Me preocupé un poco pero tenía que apresurarme para llegar a clases así que fui a asearme y a preparar mis cosas.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, sin embargo, algo me molestaba. Ni un mensaje o llamadas… empezaba a preocuparme de verdad pues su trabajo no siempre deja buenas relaciones con las personas.

-¡Masahiro! Después de clase iré a beber algo con Ayaka y Hojo. ¿Quieres ir?_ susurró Kousuke-san, pues no sería bueno para ambos que alguien escuche a un profesor invitando a un estudiante a un bar.

-Lo siento… Necesito regresar a casa cuando termine.

-¿Pasa algo?_ me preguntó mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

-No es nada, solo necesito comprobar si mamá llegó bien. Si me queda tiempo para ir te llamaré.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. La familia es más importante_ sonrió_ Te llamaré en la noche para comprobar que todo esté bien, no apagues tu teléfono. Nos vemos.

-Claro_ "Definitivamente Kousuke-san es tan amable" pensé.

Al terminar las clases fui corriendo hacia mi casa. Necesitaba asegurarme que mamá estuviera bien, la preocupación me tenía totalmente agobiado.

-¿Mamá?_ la llamé al entrar_ ¿Ya estás aquí?

-¿Masahiro?_respondió desde el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás aquí tirada?_ me disponía a ayudarle a levantarse pero de un tirón me arrebató su mano.

-¡No me toques! _fue en ese instante que noté las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro con amargura y entonces me preocupé aún más.

-Mamá… ¿qué es lo que pasó?_ le pregunté mientras me agachaba a su altura.

-Takano-san me dejó… me prometió que viviríamos juntos y que no tendría que seguir en esto… esta vida… ¡Pero me dejó por tu culpa! _luego de gritar esas palabras me lanzó una lata de cerveza "Ah… despechada y ebria. No es bueno"

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa si nunca he hablado con Takano-san?

-No fue necesario. Yo… nunca le dije que tenía un hijo. Pero se dio cuenta… ¡Tu siempre estás arruinando mi vida!

-… Mamá, yo-…

-Tu padre, a él le entregué todo pero al saber que estaba embarazada me dejó. Mi familia me corrió y tuve que dedicarme a esto. ¡Me convertí en esto por ti! Y ahora que pensaba que todo sería mejor gracias a Takano-san… lo arruinaste de nuevo.

-B-Basta…_mi voz se quebraba. Sabía que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos pero aun así… dolía.

-Eres una maldición…

-¿¡Por qué me tuviste si crees eso!?

-¿¡Y crees que no intenté deshacerme de ti!?_ inmediatamente después de esas palabras, cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Se dio cuenta que sus palabras serían capaz de destrozarme, sin embargo, ya era tarde… Salí corriendo de ese lugar al que llamaba "hogar", pero no puedes llamar hogar a un espacio en el que solo están tus cosas. No. Necesitaba una familia. Quería una familia. Y en este momento mi familia era Kousuke-san. Por eso corrí con todas mis fuerzas en dirección al bar, necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo y llorar en sus brazos como lo hice la vez que confesé mis sentimientos hacia él.

Lo necesito.

Al llegar a la puerta me detuve un segundo para limpiar un poco las lágrimas de mi rostro y tomar algo de aire pero… realmente no esperaba encontrar tal escena…

Podía ver la espalda de Kouske-san mientras su cuerpo estaba inclinado hacia adelante al besar a Natsuo-san, el camarero del bar. Los ojos de Natsuo-san se abrieron por un momento y me observó con frialdad cuando rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Kousuke-san.

Por mi parte, solo cerré sigilosamente la puerta y empecé a caminar sin rumbo. Mi esperanza, mi familia… mi héroe, se habían desvanecido. No quedaba nadie, no era necesario para nadie…es más, yo era el causante del sufrimiento de mi propia madre. Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

De pronto, un recuerdo vino a mi mente. La posible solución a mi problema.

Saqué mi teléfono y marqué ese número…

-¿Si? ¿Yabase? Soy Masahiro… hay algo que debo pedirte…

.

.

.

.

FIN CAPITULO I

* * *

Debo confesar que no soy fan del romance al estilo Junjou Romantica xD me gusta en drama y la tragedia jojooo. Espero que este fanfic sea de su agrado, me gustaría saber lo que opinan y sus críticas así que agradezco sus comentarios.

ADVERTENCIA: no soy constante en subir capítulos xD pero trataré de hacerlo pronto

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, estaba aun inspirada así que terminé el capítulo dos mucho antes de lo esperado xD

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los personajes pe pertenecen a Arii Memeko**

 **-Lo que viene entre "" son pensamientos de los personajes x3**

Recién horneado! Disfrútenlo nwn

* * *

Eran tantos los sentimientos que estaba experimentando en ese momento que me vi obligado a recurrir a mi pasado, ese pasado que prometí olvidar para siempre. La soledad puede ser peligrosa, pues no importa si quien te tiende la mano es un criminal. Con tal de sentir algo de calor humano realmente no importa.

Me contacté con Yabase, él era un chico que por sus condiciones de vida ha estado un diversas pandillas. Unas más peligrosas que otras.

Cierto día, me comentó que estuvo en una que se ubica en la ciudad continua a este lugar, en donde acogían a los que deseaban ingresar, pero no tenían un hogar determinado aunque el costo de eso era participar en las peleas contra otras pandillas… La verdad, en este momento eso me tiene sin cuidado.

-No sé por qué me preguntas sobre Takeda-san y esa pandilla. Se supone que tú dejaste esto ¿no? Por ese hombre…

-…

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Solo envíame su contacto, ¿de acuerdo? Te lo compensaré.

-Bien. Quiero un pastel de chocolate mañana._ y sin nada más que decir Yabase cortó la llamada. Unos minutos más tarde llegó un mensaje con el número y dirección de ese tal Takeda-san.

No me interesaban las pandillas, para ser honesto. Solo quería irme y dejar todo. Desgraciadamente, para alguien como yo su única opción es unirse a un grupo de bandidos pues… no hay nadie más a quien acudir.

-Además, si soy una maldición ¿por qué no fastidiar a criminales? Jaja…_susurré con amargura.

Si quería irme, habían unas cosas por hacer antes. Debía ir por algo de ropa y conseguir algo de dinero para ir a la ciudad "Pero de seguro mamá aun está en casa… aunque con lo ebria que se veía debería quedarse dormida en unas horas. Cuando eso pasaba nada la despertaba, entonces podré volver por mis pertenencias"

Masahiro comenzó a caminar sin dirección hasta que su madre posiblemente cayera dormida. Eran las 9:16 p.m cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar y mostraba en grandes letras el nombre de Kousuke-san.

-¿Qué hago? No quiero hablar con él… pero si no lo hago empezará a buscarme_ luego de un gran suspiro, el rubio tomó valor para atender la llamada._ ¿Sí?

-¿Masahiro? ¿Lograste encontrar a tú madre?_ preguntó el pelinegro con su voz serena habitual "¿Cómo logra actuar como si nada? ¿Será que esto ha pasado desde hace más tiempo?"

-Um… Sí. Solo se desorientó…

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

-Kousuke-san, yo… la verdad estoy agotado. Mamá estaba ebria así que no paraba de hablar y hablar. Ya sabes jaja…

-Mm entiendo. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

-Sí… _Kousuke había cortado la llamada. El joven volvió a suspirar pero esta vez con algo de alivio "Se lo creyó" pensó victorioso.

Luego de dar vueltas por otro rato, el rubio regresó a su casa y en efecto su madre estaba dormida justo en donde la había visto por última vez. Su corazón se contrajo adolorido, recordando el incidente que inició todo.

Sin darle tiempo al dolor, entró a su habitación y se quitó el uniforme. Se puso un pantalón oliva, una camisa blanca y un abrigo azul. Luego, tomó su ropa (la cual no era mucha) y la metió en un gran bolso negro.

-Bien… ahora el dinero…_ Masahiro a pesar de ser una persona de pocos recursos tenía la costumbre de ahorrar pues las emergencias en su estilo de vida eran comunes. Agradecía esa costumbre pues en esta situación necesitaba ese dinero con urgencia.

Ya con todo preparado, dio una rápida mirada a su madre. Estaba temblando un poco así que para despedirse le colocó una manta.

-Lo siento… por todo…_susurró el chico mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas más.

Y con pasos firmes, Masahiro dejó aquel lugar. Un hogar vacío, una cáscara de infelicidad.

.

.

.

.

No había dormido mucho, el día anterior habían pasado demasiadas cosas que estuvieron merodeando en mi cabeza durante toda la noche.

Ese día había quedado con Hojo y Ayaka para beber juntos en el bar de Natsuo, sin embargo, por una discusión ambos dejaron el lugar casi tan pronto como llegaron. Preferí quedarme, pues en casa me sentiría algo aburrido y solo sin Masahiro. Las personas que nos conocen creen que es él quien depende de mí, mas yo sé que es todo lo contrario. Sin ese niño no podría vivir.

-¿Y el niño?_ preguntó sin mucho ánimo el camarero.

-Atendiendo asuntos familiares.

-Mm… ¿Qué te parece nuestra nueva bebida?

-Es buena pero algo fuerte para mi gusto.

-Pensé que ese era tu estilo.

-Me gustan las bebidas fuertes pero creo que esto es una bebida para vikingos. Si Masahiro tomara un sorbo ya estaría ebrio jaja. Creo que solo con olerla.

-Hablas mucho de él ¿te lo han dicho?

-¿Eso crees? Ah…_ cuando Kousuke hizo a levantarse un profundo mareo provocó que se tambaleara._ Vaya, si que es fuerte esta bebida…

-¿Te vas?

-Si, creo que mejor iré a descansar. Además, si sigo bebiendo esto mañana no podré trabajar_respondió el profesor mientras preparaba sus pertenecías para irse.

-…Hey, Kousuke…_ antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responderle, el camarero había tirado de su corbata para que quedara a su altura y así plantarle un beso. El shock combinado con los tragos ayudó a que el análisis de la situación se procesara más lento y fue el sonido de una puerta cerrándose lo que le regresó los pies a la tierra.

-Natsuo…_susurró el asesino de osos cuando se deshacía del agarre del camarero.

-Lo siento… creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Después de salir del local empezó a sentirse más mareado. Su amigo lo había besado, eso era muy extraño pues ¡era su amigo! Y sabía lo que sentía por Masahiro… ¡Masahiro!, debía llamarlo. Pero no en este momento, se encontraba muy confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Sería mejor hacerlo al llegar a casa.

Una vez ahí, se tomó un café bien cargado para tratar de disminuir los efectos del alcohol y así ser capaz de llamar al rubio.

-¿Sí?

-¿Masahiro? ¿Lograste encontrar a tú madre?

-Um… Sí. Solo se desorientó…_ había algo extraño en su voz, Kousuke lo sabía

-Oh, ya veo. ¿Quieres que vaya por ti? Podemos hacer lo que quieras.

-Kousuke-san, yo… la verdad estoy agotado. Mamá estaba ebria así que no paraba de hablar y hablar. Ya sabes jaja…_ "Tal vez discutieron…"

-Mm entiendo. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Descansa.

-Si…

Después de esa llamada, Kousuke estaba algo preocupado pero… tal vez se involucraba demasiado. Sabía que hay momentos en donde es mejor estar solo para aclarar la mente y la verdad es que después de lo sucedido en el bar no sabía como encarar al chico a pesar de no ser su culpa.

Aun así, lo anteriormente relatado era la causa de que el profesor estuviera caminando por los pasillos de la institución con una expresión de sueño puro. Las primeras clases que impartió fueron algo agotadoras pero poco a poco empezó a retomar su ritmo habitual, ya tendría tiempo para descansar.

-Bien, es el almuerzo. Iré solo a ver un momento a Masahiro_se dijo a sí mismo. Una vez en el salón del rubio, vio al grupo de amigos de su hermano hablando entre ellos con gestos de preocupación.

-Hola, chicos.

_Nii-chan, que bueno que llegas_dijo Ken con mirada seria._ Setagawa no vino hoy, tampoco contesta nuestras llamadas. ¿Acaso pelearon de nuevo?

-¿No vino? No… no hemos peleado. Es extraño. Tal vez sí tuvo un problema con su madre después de todo…

-¿De qué hablas?_preguntó Hasekura con serenidad.

-Creo que tuvo un problema con su madre y no quiere decirme. Como sea, trataré de llamarlo.

-Es inútil. Su teléfono está apagado_dijo Shige con molestia_ ¿Seguro que no le hiciste nada, viejo?

-Ya les dije que no… cuando termine iré a su casa a buscarlo.

-Tal vez sea mejor ir primero a nuestra casa. Si peleó con su madre es posible que buscara a nuestra mamá ¿no? Pues no tiene más a donde ir…

-Kensuke tiene razón, si no está ahí entonces puedes ir a su casa_apoyó Hasekura al comentrio del Oshiba menor.

Y justo como Kensuke había sugerido, al finalizar las clases todos se dirigieron a la casa Oshiba.

-Bienvenidos, muchachos_saludó la madre.

-Mamá ¿Setagawa no ha venido por acá?_preguntó Ken.

-¿Setagawa-chan? Estuvo aquí en la mañana pero se fue.

-¿Te dijo algo?_interrogó Kousuke.

-Mm… no mucho. Solo dijo que venía a regresarte algo, Kou. Fue a tu habitación y luego se fue.

-¿Ah?_sin esperar otro comentario, Kousuke subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. No veía nada raro o diferente a como estaba en la mañana antes de salir. Suspirando pesadamente, tomó asiento en su cama y entonces lo vió… el anillo de Masahiro estaba en su mueble.

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?...

-¡Nii-chan, ven rápido!_ desde la sala logró escuchar la voz de su hermano pequeño. Tomó el anillo en sus manos y se apresuró a bajar.

-¿Qué suce-…?

_¡Tú! Tienes que ayudarme, por favor_ era la madre de Masahiro. Era la primera vez que la veía sin maquillaje pues parecía haber llorado lo suficiente como para eliminarlo.

-Por favor, señora. Tranquilícese_dijo Hasekura mientras le traía una silla, ya que la mujer parecía que colapsaría en cualquier momento. Al verla, Kousuke sintió miedo. Algo muy malo debió pasar.

-Masahiro…¡Masahiro se fue! Es mi culpa, soy una madre terrible…_sollozaba la mujer.

-¿Qué quiere decir?_preguntó Shige.

-Le dije cosas tan crueles… Lo herí. Por favor, ayúdenme. Solo quiero saber que está bien.

-No se preocupe_dijo Kousuke con firmeza mientras apretaba en su puño el anillo de su amado rubio_ Yo lo traeré de regreso.

.

.

.

.

FIN CAPITULO II

* * *

¿Será que Kou-chan le haga pelea al título de este fanfic y nos demuestre que sí existen los héroes? tal vez, a lo mejor jojojooo ewe

Me han dicho que soy buena para hacer llorar a las personas con lo que escribo xD pero si en algún momento lloras leyendo este fanfic no te preocupes, pues no todo será tragedia cofcofhabráhardcofcof :v

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Hasta a mi me sorprende lo eficiente que estoy con este fanfic xD Cap 3 listo!

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los personajes son obra de Arii Memeko**

 **-Lo que venga entre "" son pensamientos**

Que lo disfruten x3

* * *

Yo lo traeré de regreso… esas habían sido las palabras que Kousuke había dicho con determinación a la madre de Masahiro, sin embargo, ya habían pasado tres días. Cuando el profesor acababa sus labores en la institución se apresuraba a subir a su auto y recorrer la ciudad en busca del rubio. Preguntó en restaurantes, hospitales y hasta en las veterinarias pues su amado estudiante de seguro buscaría consuelo en los animales. O eso era lo que pensaba.

Tres días habían pasado y no había rastro de él. La desaparición de Masahiro estaba afectando a todo el grupo ya que ninguno de sus amigos parecían los mismos y esto preocupaba a los demás docentes.

-Oshiba-sensei ¿aún no sabe nada de Setagawa-kun? Al ser un estudiante de este colegio es normal que todos los profesores estemos preocupados_ preguntó Kaide-sensei.

-No…

-Luce muy cansado. ¿No ha dormido bien?

-Bueno, paso gran parte de la noche buscándolo así que no he podido descansar correctamente.

-Entiendo, pero si se sobresfuerza no conseguirá nada. Es mejor que hoy vaya a descansar._ le sonrió con amabilidad. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. A este paso caería dormido en la calle.

Estaba tan agobiado. Quería saber dónde estaba Masahiro, si ha estado comiendo bien pero sobre todo quería abrazarlo y después darle un gran sermón por no confiar en él.

-Ah… Necesito un trago.

Sin pensarlo mucho había llegado al bar de Natsuo. Su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos sobre Masahiro por lo que había olvidado por completo en incidente hasta que entró y cruzó miradas con el camarero.

-Vaya, pensé que no regresarías en un buen tiempo._ comentó Natsuo_ ¿Le explicaste lo sucedido a Masahiro?

-… ¿Ah?

-Juzgando por lo que sé de él debió molestarse y crear en su cabeza una historia de infidelidad o algo así.

-Natsuo… ¿De qué hablas? Ese día Masahiro no estuvo aquí.

-Él llegó… justo en el momento en el que te besé. Vaya, ¿no te dijo nada? Supongo que entonces no le importó tan-…_ sin poder acabar su frase, el camarero dejó caer la copa que estaba limpiando debido a la impresión. Kousuke, como una fiera, tomó el cuello de su camisa y lo levantó del suelo.

-Tú… sabías que Masahiro estaba ahí. ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!?_ Ahora lo entendía. Masahiro debió buscarlo después de discutir con su madre, en ese momento necesitaba de su héroe pero… encontró esa escena. Le había fallado. Y como dijo Natsuo, en lugar de pedir alguna explicación debió asumir ideas erróneas y por eso se marchó. Ahora todo estaba claro.

Kousuke con algo de brusquedad soltó al camarero y luego se dejó caer en una silla.

-Algo terrible le pasó a Masahiro y entonces vino hasta aquí a buscarme. Pero vio eso… ¡Llevamos tres días buscándolo!

-¿Y qué harás? ¿Culparme?_ se defendió Natsuo mientras acomodaba su camisa.

-No, la culpa es mía. Sabía que debía acompañarlo a buscar a su madre, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando lo llamé… pensé que debía dejar de entrometerme tanto en su vida pero las cosas han acabado de esta manera._ Pero no era momento para lamentarse. Inmediatamente tomó sus cosas y salió, una vez más, en busca del rubio. Entre las calles repletas de personas empezó a correr, solo se detenía al ver a una persona joven de cabellos dorados mas al comprobar que no era a quien buscaba retomaba el paso acelerado, sin embargo, su visión comenzaba a fallar. Tal vez fue la angustia, tal vez fue el cansancio pero en medio de la muchedumbre el asesino de osos había colapsado inconsciente.

.

.

.

.

-Nii-chan, ¿cómo te sientes?_ la voz de su pequeño hermano le indicaba que ya no estaba en las calles. Ahora se encontraba en su casa y frente a él estaba Hasekura, su madre y Hojo.

-Vaya susto nos diste, Kou-chan_dijo el detective con seriedad_ Entiendo tu preocupación, pero piensa en los demás también. Ya es muy difícil para tu familia lo de Masahiro-kun, no hagas doble su carga.

-Lo siento…

-Quédate en casa por hoy. Mañana es fin de semana así que aprovecha que no debes trabajar. Yo iré a investigar el paradero del chico así que te quedarás aquí. Es una orden. Lo que sea que encuentre te lo diré en la mañana. Buenas noches.

Odiaba cuando Hojo se ponía serio con él pues eso significaba que estaba actuando de forma estúpida y odiaba verse como un idiota pero no podía evitarlo.

-Te traeré algo de cenar, Kou_sonrió su madre al salir de la habitación.

-¿Pasó algo, Nii-chan? No es normal que actúes así hasta colapsar.

-Yo… me enteré que la noche en que Masahiro peleó con su madre fue a buscarme al bar. Pero… en ese momento Natsuo me besó._ Ken y Hasekura lo observaban impresionados. Ahora entendían un poco mejor la situación.

-…Es tu culpa._ soltó Hasekura molesto.

-Oye, Hasekura creo que no es mome-…_Ken trató de calmarlo pero el joven siguió.

-Tú no eres idiota, debiste al menos sospechar que ese hombre sentía algo por ti. Incluso mi hermana me lo ha insinuado, que eres algo egoísta llevando a Setagawa a ese lugar aun sabiendo que ese hombre te quiere.

-Aun si eso fuera verdad ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando?_respondió Kousuke enojado.

-¡Qué eres un egoísta! Haciendo que ese tonto se enamore de ti, que dependa de ti al punto de quebrarse por encontrarte besando a otro hombre. Si sabías que el camarero te quería debiste alejarte pues era obvio que no saldría bien.

-¿Ah? Me reclamas porque no me alejé pero ¿qué hay de Masahiro y Shige?

-Setagawa desde el inicio fue claro con Shige, le dijo sin rodeos que te amaba a ti. Cosa que, imagino, tú no le dijiste a Natsuo-san. Él sabe que quieres a Setagawa pero nunca le dijiste directamente que no podías corresponderle y eso hace que cualquiera tenga esperanza, idiota._ finalizó el rubio oscuro. Aun con enojo salió de la habitación de Kousuke antes de seguir discutiendo con él pues su tan característica imagen de chico calmado comenzaba a perderse.

-L-Lo siento, Nii-chan…

-Está bien… En realidad, tiene razón.

-Por ahora, descansa. Creo que hoy ha sido un día agitado para todos. Mañana será mejor. Buenas noches._finalizó su hermano al dejar la habitación.

-Masahiro…_fue lo último que susurró el pelinegro antes de quedarse totalmente dormido. En sus sueños podía ver a su rubio sonriente, jugando con Shigeo y diciendo su nombre con tanto amor. Definitivamente lo encontraría.

El sábado en la mañana Hojo había llegado a la casa Oshiba en compañía de Ayaka. Al parecer no había encontrado nada que le indicara donde estaba Masahiro pero si sabía donde no estaba. Después de investigar toda la noche supo que el rubio no podría estar en la ciudad, eso era algo seguro. Su única opción era localizar a los matones para los que Masahiro hacía las compras pero solo logró obtener la dirección del ex jefe del grupo, Toru-san.

-¿Seguro que es aquí? Es un lugar bastante normal para tratarse de un matón_dijo Ayaka al ver la casa a la que debían ingresar.

-Estoy seguro._le respondió su esposo.

-Bien, no perdamos tiempo.-dijo el profesor al salir del auto.

Los tres se encontraban frente a la puerta esperando alguna respuesta luego de tocar el timbre y en efecto, el hombre que salió fue el que el pelinegro había conocido.

-¿A-Asesino de osos?_murmuró aterrado.

-Hola, Toru-san._sonrió sarcásticamente el llamado asesino de osos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Masahiro… ¿sabes donde está?

-¿Y por qué debería saberlo? Yo dejé las pandillas y él también.

-El niño huyó y no sabemos dónde pueda estar._ le respondió la peliroja.

-¿En serio? Pues yo no tengo idea…

-¿Y que hay del mocoso? Ya…Yaga…_ Kousuke hacía un esfuerzo por recordar el nombre de la persona que había herido a Masahiro.

-¿Yabase? Puede ser que él sepa algo. ¿Quieres su número?

-Preferiría que lo llamaras tú. No creo que me diga nada a mí.

-Entiendo… pasen._ con una extraña amabilidad, el hombre los invitó a entrar a su casa.

-Me sorprende que colabores._ soltó Kousuke.

-Bueno, Settie es un buen chico. ¿ O no?

-Cierto…_respondió aliviado el pelinegro. Aunque en su momento había despreciado a esta persona, agradecía de corazón que lo ayudara.

-¿Yabase? Soy Toru. Oye, ¿escuchaste algo sobre Settie? Escuché que se fue. Extraño, ¿no?...Sí… Ajá… ¿¡TAKANO!? ¿¡COMO!? ¡No debiste! Como sea, te llamaré después.

-¿Qué sucede?_preguntó el detective.

-…Al parecer Settie se fue con otra pandilla…una de la otra ciudad.

-Bien, solo tenemos que ir por él._dijo con seguridad Ayaka.

-No… ustedes no lo entienden. Esa pandilla… no son como nosotros. Ellos roban y son capaces de matar. No entiendo por qué Settie iría a un lugar así.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarlos?_interrogó Kousuke, algo nervioso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-No tienen un lugar definido, pero… si muevo unos contactos podré saberlo. Deben darme tiempo.

-¿Cuánto te tomará?_insistió el profesor.

-Si me apresuro, al atardecer podré darles una dirección.

-Bien, cuento contigo.

Los tres amigos se despidieron de Toru-san y luego se dirigieron rumbo a la casa Oshiba. Lo que seguía era esperar y confiar en Toru-san, sin embargo, los minutos parecían horas y Kousuke no podía estar tranquilo. Fue a su habitación para tratar de dormir, pues aun se sentía cansado y si tendría que viajar a la otra ciudad debía estar en condiciones ya que posiblemente se enfrentaría a matones más peligrosos.

.

.

.

.

-Nii-chan, despierta._Ken estaba moviendo a su hermano con apuro.

-¿Ken? ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 6:34 p.m. Ese tal Toru-san acaba de llamar a Hojo-san. Vamos, baja.

Los hermanos Oshiba bajaban la escalera con pasos apresurados y en la sala se encontraba Hojo hablando por teléfono.

-Si, entiendo. Gracias._se despidió el detective.

-¿Dónde está?_interrogó el pelinegro directo al grano.

-Escucha, Kou-chan. Debes tomarlo con calma…

-¿¡Qué sucede!? ¡Habla de una vez!

-Toru-san me dijo que hoy habrá un encuentro entre pandillas a las 7:00 p.m en un edificio abandonado cerca del parque central de la ciudad, sin embargo, dijo que ese no era un encuentro amistoso y que por lo general a los nuevos los ponen a pelear de primeros. Es peligroso ir. Tú quédate aquí, yo iré con patrullas…

Después de que Hojo dijera "Es peligroso", Kousuke no necesitó escuchar nada más. Inmediatamente tomó las llaves de su auto y corrió. Detrás de él iban Ken y Hasekura.

-No vas a detenerme, Ken. Regresa ahora mismo_dijo el pelinegro después de ingresar al vehículo.

-No voy a detenerme, iré contigo_respondió el chico mientras abría la puerta de los asientos traseros_ Y no pierdas tiempo discutiendo conmigo, pues no bajaré.

-Si Kensuke va, yo también_Hasekura también había entrado al auto._ No dejaré que corra peligro.

-Bien, abrochen sus cinturones niños pues no pienso reprimirme.

-Solo no te estrelles_dijo algo nervioso el rubio oscuro al tomar la mano de Ken.

Lo último que se escuchó fue el chirrido de las llantas contra el pavimento.

-Maldito Kousuke, se llevó a mi hermano también._ Hojo y Ayaka habían salido a tratar de detenerlos pero era tarde, ya se habían marchado.

-Como sea, vamos por refuerzos. Tengo el presentimiento que esto no saldrá bien._respondió el detective.

.

.

.

.

-Ken, la hora._preguntó impaciente el profesor.

\- 7:27 p.m

-Tsk… _ya habías pasado veintisiete minutos, en una pelea eso puede significar muchos heridos…o muertos. Ante ese pensamiento Kousuke negó con la cabeza. Ya faltaba poco, en unos diez minutos estaría en ese lugar "Espérame, Masahiro…"

Una vez frente al lugar, sin mucho cuidado el asesino de osos estacionó el vehículo.

-Ustedes esperen aquí. Puede ser peligroso._ el profesor bajó del auto y corrió hacia el edificio. Pensó que cuando entrara se encontraría con una pelea cual coliseo romano pero no había nadie… ¿Se habría equivocado de lugar? No… este era el único edificio abandonado de esta ciudad, debe ser aquí.

-¿Hola?_dijo buscando alguna señal de que habían personas.

-A-Ayuda…_un gemido de dolor lo alertó. Era un hombre con una terrible herida en la cabeza. Definitivamente era el lugar.

-Resista, llamaré a una ambulancia…

-¡NII-CHAN!_el grito desgarrador de su hermano lo asustó. Salió corriendo en dirección del sonido, el cual venía de la parte trasera del edificio. No lo obedeció y salió del auto.

-¡KEN! ¿Qué suce-…?_ al ver el rostro pálido de Hasekura y el rostro lleno de lágrimas de su hermano supo que algo andaba mal. Por mero instinto, su mirada siguió aquello que ambos estaban viendo con horror y entonces lo entendió…

-¿Masa…hiro?_susurró. Ahí estaba, el chico que había estado buscando por tantos días, el chico que amaba… sentado contra una pared a medio colapsar y con el cabello ocultando su mirada. Ahí estaba Masahiro, en medio de un charco de sangre que provenía de su estómago luego de lo que aparentaba ser una apuñalada. Inmediatamente Kousuke corrió hacia él y lo tomó en sus brazos. ¿Cuánto había esperado por abrazarlo de nuevo? Días que parecían años… quería abrazarlo pero no de esta forma. Sus abrazos siempre habían sido cálidos pero ahora solo sentía frío. Su mirada brillaba cuando estaba con él pero ahora sus ojos estaban cerrados. Y entonces por primera vez en tanto tiempo Kousuke sintió esas gotas saladas acariciar sus mejillas._ Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… Masahiro, despierta ¡por favor!

Y compartiendo la angustia se encontraba Kensuke, quien lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se aferraba al pecho de Hasekura, el cual llamaba con manos temblorosas a una ambulancia.

.

.

.

.

FIN CAPITULO III

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan Ohh pobre Masahiro-kun QwQ pero tranquilas, aun falta uwu no tendría el corazón de matar a ningun personaje de Hitorijime My Hero Jajaja

Me gustaría leer sus comentarios! espero que dejen un review n.n siempre quiero oír sugerencias y si les gusta el trayecto de la historia

Nos leemos en el capítulo 4! Gracias por leer :D


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a una depresión tropical que tiene inundado a mi país mis vacaciones fueron canceladas... Bien por ustedes pues escribí otro capítulo xD

Las aclaraciones ya las conocen, los personajes son de Arii Memeko y bla bla bla -w- (DokuHime de mal humor porque no pudo ir a la playa)

Que lo disfruten :D

* * *

"El cielo se siente tan cálido…" fue el último pensamiento que tuvo Masahiro antes de caer inconsciente.

El rubio había llegado al edificio junto a la pandilla horas antes del encuentro. Sabía que él y otros cuatro serían la carnada fresca para que el resto tomara ventaja en la pelea pues Takano-san se lo advirtió el día que decidió unirse a ellos. Él hombre de semblante aterrador dijo que el "examen" consistía en sobrevivir una de sus brutales y habituales peleas.

Masahiro sabía que nunca había tenido el valor de lastimar a alguien, mucho menos ser capaz de matar aun si su vida dependiera de ello. Posiblemente reprobaría el "examen".

Nunca había estado tan asustado de reprobar como la primera vez que hizo un examen de Kousuke-san. No era un hábito de él realizar pruebas imposibles para sus estudiantes pero sí era exigente y el rubio deseaba demostrar que era digno de ser su subordinado. En esa ocasión tuvo una nota perfecta y fue elogiado por su profesor.

"Pero esos días no volverán." Dijo en su mente luego de colocarse con los otros cuatro en la fila delantera. La pandilla adversaria había llegado y podía ver que todos cargaban armas en sus manos. Una muy injusta desventaja.

Dos de sus compañeros voltearon hacia Takano-san en busca de apoyo, esperando armas con las cuales defenderse pero lo que obtuvieron fue una cruel sonrisa de "Buena suerte". Masahiro sospechaba que algo así pasaría pero se mantenía firme en quedarse. Como sabía que no era capaz de defenderse planeó simplemente no luchar y aceptar su destino. Moriría ahí y todo acabaría. No heriría más a mamá con su existencia, no sería una carga para Kousuke-san, no lo vería de nuevo… también no volvería a cocinar para sus amigos, no podría jugar más con Sasa y Shigeo, no podría trabajar en el restaurante de ramen y no podría estar con Kousuke-san nunca más. No… ¡No quería eso! Había sido empujado a un abismo pero en lugar de luchar, decidió saltar a el. ¡NO!

Estos pensamientos le dieron una nueva perspectiva al joven. Quería vivir, sin importar lo que haya pasado pero era tarde. Esta reflexión lo distrajo y cuando se dio cuenta casi veinte matones corrían con sus armas hacia él, pero fue entonces que Masahiro hizo lo que pensó que nunca haría. Herir a otro para protegerse. Con puñetazos y patadas se fue abriendo camino, nunca había luchado pero si había visto miles de veces a su profesor hacerlo y en lo que era bastante bueno era seguir los pasos de Kousuke.

En medio del caos logró ver una puerta que parecía llevar a la parte trasera del edificio. No sabía si habían más hombres afuera pero valía la pena intentar. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y salió del edificio pero al llegar a una pared casi derrumbada un hombre lo tomó de ambos brazos desde atrás. Del mismo lugar del que salió vio asomarse la figura de Takano-san y entonces su esperanza regresó.

-Vaya, ¿querías huir Setagawa?_preguntó el jefe de los matones.

-Takano-san, este hombre…

-Es de los nuestros al igual que los otros que viste antes.

-¿Entonces no son otra pandilla?

-No. Son miembros que nos estaban ayudando para este "examen"._respondió sonriente_ ¿Sabes? Estabas por aprobarlo pero… percibí un cambio de actitud en ti.

-Yo… me di cuenta que aun hay personas con las que quiero estar.

-Mm… entiendo. Cuando llegaste me pregunté qué es lo que hacía un niño bueno como tú acá. Nunca habías herido a nadie, bueno en los estudios… Con todo un futuro por delante. Y ¿sabes otra cosa? Yo odio a los mocosos como tú._ con frialdad, el hombre enterró su puñal en el estómago de Masahiro._ Creo que debiste pensar en esas personas un poco antes, Setagawa.

Entonces el hombre que lo sostenía lo soltó con brusquedad y se fue junto a Takano-san. Aunque odiara admitirlo, ese hombre tenía razón. Si hubiera caído en esa realidad mucho antes no estaría a punto de morir sin decirle lo que sentía a las personas que amaba. La sangre fluía más rápido cada minuto y el silencio a su alrededor le daba una paz solitaria al rubio. Tal vez eso era lo que merecía por actuar tan impulsivo. El sueño empezó a atacarlo cuando escuchó voces que venían del frente del edificio. Sus ojos pesaban tanto que no podía abrirlos aunque quisiera, las voces se escuchaban más cerca pero estaba tan débil que no entendía lo que decían ni las reconocía pero lo que recuerda es ser abrazado y sentir la calidez de una persona antes de desvanecerse.

Ahora volvía a sentir algo de frío pero no como antes. Tomó valor para abrir los ojos y al fin darse cuenta cómo era el más allá.

-Que blanco es el otro lado…

-No digas idioteces.

-¿¡Hasekura!? _impresionado y confundido el rubio enderezó su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente un dolor punzante que lo hizo contraerse.

-No puedes ser más idiota… _suspiró el rubio oscuro con frustración. El joven se acercó al herido y le colocó una mano en la espalda._ ¿Estás bien?

-S-Si… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Ayer te encontramos a medio morir y te trajimos.

-¿Trajimos?

-Kensuke, yo y ya sabes quién.

-…Y ¿Dónde están?

-Vendrán más tarde, quise adelantarme para hablar contigo. ¿Por qué huiste?

-…

-¿Fue por lo de tu madre? ¿Tal vez por ver a Kousuke con alguien más? O ambas.

-Si lo sabes ¿¡por qué preguntas!?

-¿Por qué?_la mirada de Hasekura siempre se mostraba fría con él, sin embargo, esta vez había ira en sus ojos. Luego de tomarlo del cuello de la camisa continuó._ Desde que te conocí no me agradaste. Esa cara de niño inocente… no sabes cuánto me irrita.

-¿Ha-Hasekura?

-¡Cállate y escucha! Siempre has sido así. Aceptas lo que los demás quieren o piensan sin pensar en ti. Kousuke es un gran egoísta y tú nunca piensas en ti mismo… Cuando lo viste besando a otra persona ¿por qué no reclamaste tu derecho y pediste una explicación? En lugar de esto lo aceptaste y asumiste cosas. No puedes seguir siendo de esa manera…

-¿¡Y tú qué sabes!? ¿Estarías tranquilo al ver a Oshiba con alguien más?

-Claro que no, pero confío en sus sentimientos por mí. Sabría que algo andaba mal…

-… ¿Qué quieres de-…?

-Ese profesor siempre tiene una cara de idiota enamorado cuando está contigo ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te engañaba? Fue ese tipo quien se le lanzó.

-…

-No sé mucho de lo que pasó con tu madre, pero puedo decir que está profundamente arrepentida y angustiada. Fue a pedirle ayuda a Kousuke para encontrarte.

-…Gracias, Hasekura._sonrió tímidamente al chico frente a él.

-Una última cosa, y escucha con atención pues solo lo diré una vez._ el rubio oscuro soltó su agarre para colocar su mano en la cabellera del chico._ Me alegra que estés bien…

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación de Masahiro se abrió con fuerza y de ahí se veía la silueta de los hermanos Oshiba.

-¡AH! ¡Infieles!_gritó Ken junto a su hermano.

-¿Lo ves, Setagawa? Este tipo de malentendidos son muy comunes._suspiró Hasekura.

-¡Setagawaaa!_el Oshiba menor salió disparado para abrazar a su amigo._ Estábamos tan preocupados, mamá también lo estaba… ¡Eres un idiota! Si tenías un problema pudiste haberme pedido ayuda… Se supone que somos amigos.

-Los siento, Oshiba._el rubio acariciaba la cabellera de su amigo.

-No vuelvas a irte de esa forma…_Kensuke levantó su mirada cristalina hacia el rubio._ Tú… eres parte de mi familia también.

-Oshiba…-los ojos de Masahiro también se llenaron de lágrimas. Todo esto había empezado porque él creía que no tenía familia ni hogar después de que su madre le dijera tales palabras. Siempre pensó en sí mismo como un intruso en la casa Oshiba… Y saber que lo veían como parte de ellos de verdad lo hacía feliz.

-Ken…_Kousuke llamó a su hermano.

-Ah, sí. Hasekura, acompáñame a comprar algo de beber._el chico se había ido llevándose al otro rubio de la mano.

Ahora en la habitación solo quedaban el profesor y el estudiante. Ninguno era capaz de articular alguna palabra, el único sonido audible era el de las máquinas que estaban junto a Masahiro.

-Masahiro, yo…

-Lo siento, Kousuke-san.

-¿Ah?

-Yo… estuve actuando de forma impulsiva. Hice que todos se preocuparan de nuevo, lo lamento.

-Jaja… Esa costumbre tuya de siempre disculparte me llevará a la ruina.

-¿Eh?_el pelinegro lo tomó en sus brazos mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del rubio.

-Perdóname. Pensé que me metía demasiado en tus asuntos por eso dejé que fueras solo a casa aunque moría por acompañarte. Cuando te llamé sabía que no estabas bien pero no hice nada. Tal vez si hubiera ido contigo nada esto hubiera pasado… Verte tan débil y cubierto de sangre… ¡Estaba tan aterrado cuando te abracé y sentí tu cuerpo tan frío!

-Kousuke-san, yo…

-Tus ojos siempre me han visto como un héroe, sin embargo, te fallé._ el profesor fortaleció el agarre, como si estuviera reviviendo lo sucedido y tuviera miedo de perderlo.

-Eso no es verdad, Kousuke-san. En ese momento todo estaba oscuro, silencioso y frío. Estaba asustado de morir, pero hubo una calidez que logró calmarme. Hasta pensé algo como "El cielo es tan cálido" jaja. Debí imaginar que eras tú._ el menor abrazó al pelinegro, tratando de consolarlo._Gracias…

El profesor no pudo resistirlo más y se liberó de los brazos de su estudiante solo para poder besarlo como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo. A pesar de ser ya un adulto, él cometía errores y Masahiro era tan maduro que a veces olvidaba que era un adolescente que sigue aprendiendo de la vida. Ambos se habían equivocado pero por amor al otro lo aceptarían y lidiarían con sus defectos para convertirlos en fortalezas. En la vida real los héroes no existen, pero existen personas que te apoyan y sacan lo mejor de ti.

.

.

.

.

FIN CAPITULO 4

* * *

Con este enternecedor final acaba esta dramática historia uwu... ahora viene lo shido :v Es Kousuke... esto no puede acabar con una reconciliación inocente xD

Los comentarios que me han hecho por Facebook me han hecho muy feliz x3 muchas gracias por leer!

Nos leemos!


	5. FINAL

Debo admitir que esta es la primera vez que escribo yaoi :v espero cumplir sus expectativas

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Los personajes le pertenecen a Arii Memeko**

 **-Contenido explícito R18**

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres largos meses desde la repentina huida de Masahiro. Luego de recuperarse en el hospital, volvió a su colegio y fue recibido con alivio por sus otros profesores y compañeros. Poco a poco iba retomando la vida que estuvo a punto de dejar atrás.

La situación con su madre también fue resuelta. El mismo día en el que arregló las cosas con Kousuke en el hospital, entró su madre en un mar de lágrimas pidiéndole perdón. También le explicó que como estaba tan ebria y molesta empezó a decir cosas que no eran ciertas y para probarlo había traído a su compañera Kurumi.

-¡Ya deja de llorar!_le gritó Kurumi a la madre de Masahiro._Verás, Masahiro-chan. Esto sucedió cuando tenías cinco años…

 _Flashback_

 _-Kurumi-chan, no sé qué hacer… ¿Con quién dejaré a Masahiro para ir a trabajar?_

 _-Tengo una vecina que tiene una guardería. Creo que lo hace por amor a los niños ya que parece que no les cobra a los padres._

 _-¿De verdad? ¿Puedes llevarlo? Voy algo tarde al trabajo._

 _-Claro. Vamos, pequeño._la joven mujer cargó al niño._Te enviaré la dirección para que vayas por él luego._

 _-¡Gracias! Nos vemos, cariño._

 _Tal y como se lo había pedido, la chica llevó al niño al edificio en el que trabajaba su vecina. Simplemente tocó y a la persona que salió le entregó al niño en sus brazos diciendo: "Cuídenlo, por favor. Su nombre es Masahiro" y sin ninguna otra indicación, la despreocupada mujer se retiró._

 _Más tarde la madre del chico había llegado a la dirección que le mandó su amiga para recoger a su hijo pero…_

 _-Esto…¡ESTO ES UN ORFANATO!_

 _Después de unos días de explicaciones a las encargadas de la instalación aceptaron regresarle a Masahiro. Nunca más lo dejaría al cuidado de nadie y mucho menos de su amiga._

Kousuke y Masahiro tenían una expresión que perfectamente decía "¿Estás bromeando?" pero como el chico ya la conocía, sabía que era perfectamente posible pues ella era demasiado despistada y despreocupada.

-¿M-Me crees?_ sollozó la mujer.

-Sí, te creo. Ya no llores_sonrío con dulzura el joven de la camilla.

Ahora todo era como antes y hasta mejor. Natsuo-san se disculpó con ambos aunque no de muy buena gana y cerró el bar por un tiempo pues se fue de viaje. Podía volver a cocinar para sus amigos, trabajar en el puesto de ramen, jugar con Shigeo y Sasa pero lo más importante era que estaba con Kousuke-san... aunque ha estado algo sobreprotector últimamente.

-Ah… Kousuke-san, ya pasaron tres meses ¿sabes? Puedo bañarme solo._dijo el rubio. Cuando dijo que tomaría un baño, inmediatamente fue perseguido por el pelinegro con el pretexto de que no confiaba que se encontrara bien del todo. El periodo en que su herida era más sensible él le ayudaba a bañarse, eso lo ponía nervioso porque su amado profesor no conocía el autocontrol, sin embargo, parecía ser consciente de su herida y no intentó nada con él.

Ahora se encontraba sentado frente a un espejo, algo empañado por el vapor del agua caliente mientras Kousuke-san lavaba con delicadeza su espalda.

-Es mejor prevenir ¿no crees?_respondió el adulto con su sensual voz. Odiaba cuando usaba ese tono con él, pues hacía que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera._ Tu piel es muy suave, ¿lo sabías?

El chico no había notado que Kousuke había dejado de usar la esponja para hacerlo con sus manos hasta que ellas amasaron sus muslos con firmeza. Esto le sacó al estudiante un suspiro apenas audible para el hombre tras él.

-Tanto tiempo sin poder tocarte de esta manera… es muy difícil._ susurró el profesor a centímetros del oído de Masahiro. Ante tal acto, el chico dio un pequeño brinco y juntó sus piernas. Se sentía tan avergonzado pues no quería que Kousuke-san viera que con tan solo unos pequeños roces y unas cuantas palabras lograba excitarlo._ Aunque parece que para ti también es una tortura…

Con algo de brusquedad, Kousuke tomó sus muslos y separó sus piernas permitiendo que en el espejo frente a él se mostrara su propia imagen lujuriosa. Inmediatamente el rubio apartó la mirada del espejo pero una mano le hizo volver a poner sus ojos en ese vidrio pulido.

-¿Por qué apartas la mirada? Es una imagen digna de una pintura…

-S-Si fuera una pintura yo no la querría tener en mi casa.

-¿No? Yo la tendría en mi habitación… Así me masturbaría con ella todos los días._ la voz ronca de Kousuke le cortó la respiración. Se disponía a protestar por ese comentario tan obsceno cuando sintió que era cargado solo para cambiar posiciones. Ahora Kousuke estaba sentado en la silla de baño y él estaba en sus piernas aún en dirección al espejo. Sintió como la lengua del hombre delineaba su cuello y sus manos masajeaban de nuevo sus muslos. Su cuerpo no oponía resistencia y empezaba a fundirse en las electrizantes sensaciones que él le producía.

En el espejo el sexo de Masahiro se erguía dolorosamente y la mirada nublada del rubio parecía rogarle a Kousuke que le diera atención. Lo haría, pero quería molestarlo un poco antes. Con sus dedo índice en la punta el miembro de su amante, el hombre empezó a dibujar pequeños y lentos círculos.

-Ko-Kou…suke ¡ah!_ahí estaba lo que buscaba. No había nada más glorioso para él que escuchar su nombre entre los gemidos de su amado.

-Te daré toda la atención que necesites, Masahiro. Solo pídelo…

-Más…tócame más._ parecía que él y Kousuke ya no podían aguantarlo más. El pelinegro giró el rostro de Masahiro para poder besarlo con deseo al igual que su mano se deslizó entre las piernas del joven y así aliviar el sexo del chico. Kousuke siempre había procurado ser gentil con Masahiro porque era su tesoro y como tal lo veía frágil, pero su pasión se había desenfrenado y no podía ir lento con sus caricias.

-¡Ah! L-Lento ahh

-Ugh… Lo siento, Masahiro. No creo que pueda ir lento esta vez

-P-Pero si lo haces t-tan rápido yo…ahhh_ el estudiante no pudo completar su frase ya que una eléctrica sensación vino acompañada con su semen. Había acabado en la mano de su profesor._L-Lo siento, acabé muy rápido…

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendido._respondió el pelinegro acercando su mano repleta de líquido. Masahiro sintió su cabeza arder producto de la pena pero es que era inevitable.

-E-Es que… ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez y s-solo pensar en hacer estas cosas con Kousuke-san es… es muy excitante._el joven confesó lo último cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos pero al no tener una respuesta ni burla separó un poco sus dedos para ver el espejo. Su sorpresa fue evidente al ver el rostro enrojecido de su amado profesor el cual había desviado un poco su rostro pero aun así Masahiro podía ver el color carmín de sus mejillas.

-¿Kou-…? ¡Ah!_el chico fue interrumpido por dos dedos invasores. A pesar de haber entrado de pronto, salían e ingresaban con lentitud al buscar los puntos adecuados. Cada gemido, cada jadeo le indicaban al pelinegro que estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo. Un tercer dedo provocó que Masahiro enterrara sus uñas en las piernas de Kousuke, mas extrañamente eso logró excitarlo más.

El hombre retiró sus dedos y aún cargando a Masahiro, se puso de pie. El joven había tirado sus brazos hacia atrás para tratar de aferrarse al cuello del mayor, éste separaba aun más las piernas del chico para tener libre acceso a su interior.

-Míralo bien, Masahiro. El momento exacto en el que nos unimos._dijo jadeante con su mirada hambrienta reflejándose en el espejo. Obediente, el nombrado miró al espejo y vio su rostro lleno de placer. Esa imagen penosa que solo a Kousuke le podía mostrar.

Sin más tiempo que perder, el profesor se acercó a la entrada del chico y de una sola embestida llegó a lo más profundo del interior de Masahiro.

-¡AH! ¿Kouske…?

-Ngh… te dije que no podría ser gentil hoy.

Ambas caderas sincronizaron sus ritmos, los jadeos y gemidos hacían eco en las paredes del baño mientras que el único testigo de ese desbordante amor era el espejo del baño. El rubio estiró su cuello para poder alcanzar la boca de Kousuke, sus lenguas buscaban desesperadamente a la otra al momento de sentir su terminar cerca.

-Te amo, Masahiro.

-También t-te amo, Kousuke-san.

.

.

.

.

-Ugh… Kousuke-san, eres un tonto. Me duele todo el cuerpo._el rubio, ahora desnudo y bocabajo en la cama del mayor, se quejaba con su amante._No creo que pueda regresar caminando a casa.

-Puedes quedarte y pasar la noche conmigo._respondió el nombrado con una sonrisa. Éste se encontraba revisando unos exámenes al lado del rubio._Además, mañana es fin de semana. No tienes que preocuparte por-…

-¡Nii-chan! ¿Sabes si Setagawa se fue a su…?_el Oshiba menor había irrumpido en la habitación sin tocar a la puerta._... ¡Lo siento!

-¡Espe…! ¡Oshiba!

A Kensuke ya le habían dicho que tenía el mal hábito de entrar a las habitaciones son tocar antes. Nunca le prestó atención o intentar corregirlo hasta ahora…

-Ken-tan, ¿le preguntaste al viejo?_preguntó Shige desde el primer piso.

-¡L-Lo siento! Creo que Nii-chan y Setagawa aun se están reconciliando.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Oficialmente, GRACIAS POR LEERLO. Todos sus bellos comentarios los agradezco un montón tanto aquí como en la página x3

Nos leemos en otro fanfic!


End file.
